


Nerves

by ghostofviper



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Getting tired of waiting for Chris, she makes the first move





	Nerves

Being the new girl meant lots of attention. It was inevitable in the male dominated wrestling industry and you were prepared for the misogyny and crude comments. You would keep your cool and keep to yourself. You knew how most of these men were, how there was always a betting pool as to who could bed the new girl first. You had been in the industry long enough to understand. You didn’t like it, but you understood. 

What you weren’t prepared for was Chris Sabin. He had a cocky air, but was rather quiet and unassuming. He didn’t seem involved in any of the antics that flew around the backstage area, keeping to himself with his partner Alex Shelley. 

You hadn’t expected that when you met him. He had been like the others, checking you out and making no attempt to hide the fact so the “What a pretty thing you are” that had come out of his mouth had not been surprising. What was different was that was the end of your interaction with him. He walked way without trying for a date or outright propositioning you as some of the men had done. Said his goodbyes and went on his way. He didn’t stare at you or make crude gestures when you walked by. He didn’t get surly because you didn’t give him the time of day. He did nothing. Aside from a nod in greeting he didn’t pay you much attention.

It was…disconcerting. 

When you weren’t focusing on your ring work, you found yourself thinking about Chris. You hung in the backstage area and watched his matches from the curtain. You read up on his career and watched his old matches on YouTube. You signed up for New Japan World so you could watch his performance in the Battle of the Super Juniors. And at night you found yourself dreaming of him. Yearning to run your fingers through his hair, to feel his lips on yours. Problem was he didn’t seem inclined to approach you. So, for the first time in your life, you made the first move.

You waited until he was alone, glancing around nervously hoping no one was paying attention to you as you came up to him. 

“Hi Chris,” You said sliding into the chair next to him at the bench table where he had taken up residence. “How are you?” You asked.

“Good. You?” Chris asked politely, giving you a small smile as he gave you his full attention. 

“I’m doing pretty good.” You said taking. “Look, um, I’ve never done this before but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me sometime?” You spoke in a rush pushing your hair behind your ear as you stared down at the table. 

His laugh caught you off guard and you wanted to die of embarrassment bolting from the table and making to run, only to be caught by the wrist.

“Don’t run.” Chris plead pulling you back onto the bench. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at myself.” Meeting his eyes you could see the earnestness in them and it made you stop your flight attempts. Chris released your wrist and smiled sheepishly. “I’m so sorry. That wasn’t funny. I would love to go out with you.” This time it was him looking at the bench and blushing. “I was laughing because you beat me to the punch. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for weeks now, but I’ve been a chicken. And now here you making me look like a puss.” 

Reaching out you squeezed his hand smiling brightly as he met your eyes. 

“Well, I’m glad one of us finally got the nerve up.” You told him. “I can’t wait for our date and I’m going to leave it up to tell me where and when.” This time you left with a smile, waving shyly back at him as you made your way to the ladies dressing room to prepare for your match with a much lighter step than before.


End file.
